Diary
by Goosefire
Summary: Companion to 'Green-eyed monster' but may stand alone. Bobby finds Cindy's diary.


**DIARY**

by

Goosefire

**A/N** This is a companion piece to 'Green-eyed Monster' but not required.

Bobby was upset: he was grounded. He couldn't leave the house at all. He needed a way to amuse himself, then he got it: he would snoop in his sisters' diaries.

He went to the girls' room and grabbed the diaries. First Marcia; nothing interesting. Then Jan; same boring stuff. Then he went through Cindy's diary. Something caught his eye: LOVE and Bobby Brady.

What was that? He backtracked and found an entry where Cindy witnessed him being kissed and claimed to love him. Cindy seemed confused by her reaction and no wonder, he was shocked by it as well.

After returning Marcia's and Jan's diaries to their places, Bobby returned to his room with Cindy's diary to think. Was she really in love with him? And did she still feel that love? He thought back over the years, and had some fond memories: the wedding when she wanted him to see her doll house was a stinker, then after her doll disappeared and she blamed him; for some reason he bought her a new one. To this day he still wasn't quite certain why he did it.

Other memories surfaced: the teeter-totter record, being lost in the Grand Canyon, and spending the day together at the amusement park. He'd never told her, but he'd been tempted to try to kiss her, but he didn't have the nerve. Now she was wearing that beautiful hair down and looked great.

Everyone arrived home and talked of their day just like normal. Bedtime came around and Cindy went into a panic: She couldn't find her diary. A knock on the door and there was Bobby asking to see her. What does he want? He quietly handed her the missing book and asked to talk to her tomorrow. Her first thought was to blow him off, then she realized he'd read her diary and wondered what he knew; she agreed: after breakfast.

After breakfast, the next morning, he told her to be in jeans or slacks. They found the old tree house, where Bobby had fallen and become afraid of heights; it still unnerved him. Climbing to the top they went through the trap-door and sat inside.

Cindy just sat and crossed her arms. "Ok, Bobby. What do you want?" Her tone left no room for mistake: she knew Bobby had read her diary and wanted something for his silence.

"Your mistake Cindy." he answered. "I just want some of your time and some answers." Now he was looking at her he actually began to SEE her: she had her hair down, she had wonderful blue eyes, and there was some blush to her face.

"How much time and answers to what?" He replied, "To a small question. After that, you may stay or go as you see fit." Cindy wondered where this was going; unless...No. He couldn't mean that; could he?

"You know I read your diary. You saw her kiss me and said you loved me. I have been thinking and lately, I have decided I don't want you just as a sister. I think you're beautiful and I love you. The only question is do you really feel what you wrote?"

Slowly she uncrossed her arms and raised her head. She saw him looking directly at her with...something... showing in his eyes. "Why are you sitting over there?" "I wanted to give you room if you felt uncomfortable." was his reply.

Cindy patted the space next to herself. "Move over here, please." Bobby did as she asked.

"To answer your question: I meant what I said when I wrote, 'I love you' and I still do."

Bobby's head came up so fast, he nearly got whiplash.

"Cindy, I-I-," for once, Bobby seemed struck speechless. Slowly, Bobby leaned over, wondering if Cindy would allow him to kiss her.

She did.

Bobby moved slowly, carefully, not wanting to anger Cindy, and destroy this new relationship. She smelled wonderful, and her lips tasted divine. Bobby moved his hands to touch her hair and she permitted the touch; her hair felt wondrous. Again, Bobby reminded himself to go slowly. Her skin had a glow to it and an incredible touch.

As this was their first moment of intimacy, Bobby did not allow himself to be forward, but polite. The more he thought, the more he realized: He did love Cindy!

After the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and simply stared. They didn't know how much time passed in the treehouse, but understood they needed to leave. Sadly, they also knew they needed to keep this a secret; Mom and Dad would never understand. Again they kissed, then rose to depart and return to the Brady family with the understanding that this would be their special place..


End file.
